Life Cycle
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: "Akal sehat tidak diperlukan jika kita ingin bertahan hidup di dunia yang sinting ini."


Pernah baca FFnya Tisa yg ada Akashi family-nya? Terus kenapa mereka muda banget udah jadi orang tua? FF ini akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kali ini nggak pakai 'fluff' dulu ya~

Spesial terima kasih kepada yang telah menyempatkan waktu mereview 2 fic Tisa sebelum ini:

Guest, Bona Nano, Akaba Shinra, , anonymous, babymeicchi, Nathalia, Cliantha L Nike, Aoi Yukari, Indrikyu88, , Mizu, Kucing Gendut, Akashi lina, Myadorabletetsuya, Kuro-chin, Kazu Kirana, rikarika, Flow . L

Dan teruntuk kalian yang sedang bosan...

Semoga hari ini menjadi lebih indah ( ﾟv^ ) /

. . .

Title: Life Cycle

Author/Storyline: Tisa's Flower

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Genre: Slice of life, drama, sci-fi, psychological, etc

Warnings:

- Shounen-ai/Yaoi

- Adult content

- Violation (rape, slavery, human trafficking)

- Traumatization

- Underage & unusual pregnancy (male-preg.)

- Typos

- OCs

- 1st person POV (khusus prolog)

. . .

_背を向けあえば__互いは翼になる_

_Jika kita berpaling, satu sama lain akan menjadi sayap_

_けれどもう__僕らには飛び立つ場所など_

_Tapi tak ada lagi tempat untuk kita terbang_

_(__アクア・タイムズ __- Eden)_

. . .

1一Prolog

Dari dalam ruangan remang bersel besi itu aku mendengar suara seorang bocah yang menggumam.

"Aku harus membunuhnya... aku tidak ingin ada parasit di dalam tubuhku..." Kalimat itu dirapalnya berkali-kali seperti sebuah mantra.

Kami berbelok ke arah kiri, memutari sel di mana seorang wanita tua, kumal, dan bugil memelototi kami melalui helai rambut kusutnya yang menjuntai ke depan wajah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah brengsek?!"

_Klang_.

Denting besi tipis yang terjatuh diiringi suara yang datang kali ini lebih menggelegar seakan-akan semua besi berkarat di ruangan ini akan remuk karenanya. Kulihat si Aomori tua ini mempercepat langkahnya begitu mendengar suara pria tadi. Aku bergegas mengikutinya, tak ingin tertinggal di ruangan berbentuk labirin ini atau aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali.

"Bunuhlah saja aku, _Ji-san_. Aku sudah biasa menerima rasa sakit, percuma kau mencoba membuatku jera"

Suara bocah tadi kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih jelas dan tegas. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke celah terkecil. Meski banyak manusia yang terkurung di sini, tak satupun dari mereka berani berbicara, hanya menatap dengan mata mereka yang menyala.

"Hoh, kau lebih suka diperkosa rupanya? Bagaimana malam pertamamu waktu itu? Luar biasa, bukan? Sampai kau nyaris mati menikmatinya, hahaha!"

Aku memutar badanku beberapa kali, mencoba mencari dari mana asal perang mulut dua orang yang sedari tadi kudengar, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Tempat pengap ini sepertinya memang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk membuat bingung orang luar sepertiku.

"Jangan macam-macam terhadap benda itu! Kau ingin membunuh aset ratusan juta yen milik Anchor? Kau benar-benar minta diberi pelajaran rupanya!"

Kali ini terdengar jelas suara pintu besi yang dibanting, kemudian menderit beberapa kali. Beberapa tahanan wanita memekik seperti burung gagak.

"A-apa yang _Ji-san_ lakukan?" Ketakutan. Bocah itu pasti memelankan suaranya karena ketakutan. Apa yang hendak dilakukan padanya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya.

"Terburu-buru sekali, hm?" Aomori menatapku sambil menyeringai kecil saat langkah kakiku berusaha menyainginya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Tuan Muda kecewa dan membatalkan kontrak dengan Anchor," jawabku, berusaha mengontrol nada suara agar tetap stabil.

Aomori berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah di mana sebuah _fingerprint scanner_ terpasang di sana. Ia menempelkan ibu jarinya dan seketika pintu melesak ke atas, menampilkan sebuah sel berterali yang sedikit lebih luas dari sel-sel yang pernah kulihat sebelum ini. Pintu sel itu terbuka, mempertontonkan sebuah adegan di mana seorang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh besar tengah menarik kemeja yang dipakai sesosok tubuh kecil yang tidak terlihat jelas.

"Persetan dengan Bos yang melarang untuk menyentuhmu. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang tahu, paling-paling hanya kau, aku, dan bayimu di dalam sana"

Bunyi kain robek membuatku meringis kecil. Anak itu berusaha melawan.

"Hentikan!"

Bisa kulihat lengan dan tungkai pucat yang memukul-mukul tubuh si tua. Tapi segera ditepisnya kasar. Kemeja rusak terlempar ke samping. Entah ke mana lagi tangan kotor itu akan menggerayangi si bocah.

"Persetan dengan trauma yang kau derita. Mengapa tidak kau biarkan aku menyembuhkan traumamu dan memberikanmu kenikmatan..."

Dengannya, aku tidak bisa diam lagi.

"Maaf Tuan Aomori, Tuan Muda saya nampaknya tidak akan senang jika calon anaknya 'ternodai'," ucapku lantang sambil menyilangkan tangan. Si tua di depan kami berhenti menggerakkan tangannya yang ternyata sudah menggamit garis pinggang celana bocah yang terkapar di lantai.

Aomori masih menyeringai padaku. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri anak buahnya dari belakang, "Bandou, apa yang kau lakukan, sampah tidak berguna?"

Mulut Thompson 1911 menekan leher belakang Bandou.

"B-Bos...?"

"Kau perlu didisiplinkan." Mata Aomori menyipit. "Jalan!"

Bando segera melakukan titah atasannya dan berjalan gemetar melangkahi pintu sel yang roboh. Aomori mengikutinya dari belakang, masih dengan Thompson yang ada di genggamannya.

Pandanganku mengikuti mereka hingga bayangan mereka hilang dibalik koridor. Kemudian kudekati satu sosok penghuni sel yang sedang memakai kembali kemeja lusuh sobeknya sambil duduk di atas lantai yang dingin dan kotor. Bisa kulihat perut pemuda itu yang membulat di balik pakaian tipisnya. Mungkin antara 4 atau 5 atau 6 bulan, Tuan Muda sendiri tidak mengingatnya一atau lebih tepat, dia tidak sudi mengingatnya.

Ini kali pertama kulihat lelaki yang mengandung. Aneh memang, dan sedikit menggelikan. Aku tak akan bisa membayangkan jika aku yang mengalaminya.

"_Konnichiwa_."

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya, siap mewawancarai. Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya saat kusapa dan kemudian aku terkesiap. Itu bukan wajah yang ada di dalam foto yang diperlihatkan Tuan Muda padaku. Aku baru menyadarinya. Kenapa bisa begini? Ia bukan anak yang ada dalam kontrak perjanjian, apa Tuan Muda mengetahuinya?

"..."

Aku berusaha tetap tenang dan tersenyum selebar yang kubisa. "Namaku Tsuyoshi. Aku adalah utusan dari一"

"Orang yang telah membeli dan memperlakukanku seperti binatang?"

Kukedipkan mataku sekali saat ia memotong perkataanku. Mata biru dalam muka tanpa ekspresinya menyorot dingin. "Ya"

"Bisakah kau pergi?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada bekas pintu yang terpampang lebar.

Aku mengangkat kedua telapak tanganku sebagai pertahanan. Mungkin agak sedikit susah mendekatinya, tapi tidak mungkin aku kembali tanpa membawa hasil apapun.

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan... bayimu一maksudku, bayi Tuan Mudaku."

Aku menatap ke arah perutnya dan ia nampak tidak suka.

"Ia baik-baik saja sekarang," balasnya datar. "Tadinya aku ingin menusuknya dengan pisau..."

Refleks tanganku mencengkeram bahu kurusnya. "Jangan laku一"

_Plak!_

Dia menepisku kasar. Sangat kasar untuk ukuran tangan sekecil itu hingga membuat ngilu seperti kena setrum. Tubuh yang gemetar, tangan yang mencengkeram sekujur badannya sendiri dengan kuat, gigi yang bergemeretak, tatapan tajam... menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Ia ketakutan dan trauma.

"_Sumimasen_." Ia memalingkan wajah dan beringsut menjauh, merapatkan sisa-sisa garmen yang masih bisa digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

"Aku mengerti, maaf."

Mataku meneduh. Ada sebersit rasa empati atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah manusia biasa, yang tengah berada dalam situasi yang tidak diinginkannya. Sama seperti Tuan Muda...

Aku beranjak berdiri dan mencoba memecah kekakuan. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Setelah bayi itu lahir, kau akan bebas."

"Tidak, mereka akan menahanku di sini dan menjadikanku budak untuk diperjualbelikan," kilahnya tanpa berusaha membalas tatapanku. "Meski begitu aku akan terus memberontak untuk menpertahankan harga diriku."

Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku. Firasatku berkata bahwa anak ini tidak sama seperti budak-budak lain yang ada di sini. Ia berbeda. Ia mempunyai tekad kuat untuk mencari sebuah kebebasan.

"Percayalah, kau akan bebas!" seruku tanpa sadar. Aku tak peduli jika suaraku akan menggema hingga membuat histeris seluruh penghuninya.

Paling tidak aku berhasil membuat lensa beriris biru itu kembali terkunci padaku.

"Aku akan mengusahakanmu keluar dari sini setelah urusan kita selesai. Untuk sekarang mungkin ruang gerakku sangat terbatas dengan banyaknya mata-mata di sini一" Kulirik sebuah CCTV yang sedikit tersembunyi di pojok kanan ruangan dekat eternit yang berlubang, "一tapi sekali lagi percayalah, aku akan membantumu. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal."

Romannya tak pernah berubah, itu yang membuatku sulit membaca apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sebersit senyum tipis kuberikan untuknya. "Jagalah bayi itu baik-baik."

"..."

Tak ada respon, tapi aku tidak menyerah.

"Dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini. Kau bisa kembali pada keluarga dan teman-temanmu, serta kembali menuntut ilmu hingga jenjang yang tinggi sehingga kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu pada sesuatu yang lebih baik."

Masih tak diacuhkan. Aku sedikit payah dalam hal membujuk. Aku sadar jika apa yang kutawarkan kedengaran tidak pasti dan mengambang, tetapi walau bagaimanapun aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk sedikit mengurangi deritanya.

"_Wakarimashita_."

"Eh?" Aku melebarkan mataku, kemudian menghela nafas lega. Kulihat bocah di hadapnku itu menundukkan wajah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko _desu_."

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Kuroko-_kun_."

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil saat kulakukan _ojigi_. Kulihat mulut kecilnya terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi mendadak tertahan. Bola matanya melebar dan ia mundur ketakutan. Tepat saat kudengar langkah-langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Sudah selesai wawancaranya, Tuan Tsuyoshi?"

Aomori menghirup cerutunya dengan santai, tak peduli asapnya yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Aku menoleh pada Kuroko yang sedang menutupi lubang pernafasannya.

"Maaf, tapi ada Kuroko di sini, sebaiknya Anda tidak merokok," saranku dengan sedikit menekan.

"Hahaha, asap rokok tak akan membunuh bayinya."

"Tapi itu tetap berbahaya." Aku bersikeras.

Aomori tak memberiku balasan. Dengan isyarat jari ia memerintahkan dua kaki tangan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya untuk menarik Kuroko dan menghempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur. Anak itu mendesis, tapi tidak berusaha melawan. Mungkin ia tahu jika hal itu akan sia-sia.

"Kami memperlakukan budak seperti budak. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari ini, Tuan Tsuyoshi." Aomori menyeringai lebar, membuatku ingin menghajarnya. "Waktu habis, terima kasih telah berkunjung."

Dua orang berbadan besar yang barusan menyakiti Kuroko itu kini telah berdiri di hadapanku, menutupi pandanganku sepenuhnya.

"Mari kami antar, Tuan."

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendahuluiku, kemudian satunya lagi berjaga di belakangku. Sial, ruang gerakku benar-benar dibatasi di sini. Jika aku melawan, aku akan berakhir sia-sia.

Aku melirik untuk terakhir kalinya pada Kuroko. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum tipis sebelum bergegas pergi.

'_Daijoubu_.'

. . .

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kuremas telepon genggamku menahan murka. Benar bila aku tidak punya hak murka padanya, tetapi menurutku ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Tapi Seijuurou-_sama_, hanya Anda yang bisa menolongnya!"

"Turunkan nada bicaramu, Tsuyoshi. Kau tidak berhak menitahku meski kau adalah orang kepercayaan _otou-sama_. Aku sudah bilang pada mereka, aku hanya membutuhkan bayinya!"

Aku menekan dahiku yang berkedut nyeri.

"Seijuurou-_sama_, apa Anda tahu keburukan dan kelicikan Anchor? Apa bahkan Anda tahu bahwa orang yang Anda beli itu bukanlah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di foto? Dan namanya adalah K一"

_Pip_.

Kutatap layar handphoneku yang mati dengan tidak percaya. _Kuso_, disaat seperti ini...

"Brengsek!"

. . .

"Tsuyoshi... kenapa ia begitu pedulinya pada seorang budak? Memalukan."

_Pik_.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat informasi di mana Tetsuya berada?"

. . .

A/N: Tisa usahakan update cepat jika banyak yang berkenan. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
